


How many?

by lalitawithlife



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalitawithlife/pseuds/lalitawithlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“How many times did you say ‘I love you’? To how many people?” </em><br/>“How did this cross your mind, darling?”<br/>“Just curious. Bet they’re like two thousands, aren’t they?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lester tries to investigate about Daken's past love life. Daken's not enthusiastic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so this is my first fanfiction with this awesome and totally underrated pairing... It's quite short. And tell me if you think they're OOC or else.  
> Kisses.

“How many times did you say ‘I love you’? To how many people”

“How did this cross your mind, darling?”

“Just curious. Bet they’re like two thousands, aren’t they? All people you were manipulating or fucking or fucking to manipulate…”

“Why are you still talking? I thought we could have a second round. I mean, we’re in your room for...”

“Changin’ subject already, faggot?”

“Faggot. Fascinating how in 21th centuty you still think I could get offended by this word. By the way, fucking me doesn’t make you a faggot too?”

“… So, how many? And Daken… Y’know, even if the room’s dark, can see you rollin’ your eyes.”

“First tell me how many did you tell those three words, Lester, dear. Zero, right? Or you whispered it to the Punisher once he was beating you up in an alley?”

“Three.”

“Who were they?”

“Yours first. So?”

“Why do you even… I… Alright. One.”

“God, are you for real?”

“So, three people?”

“Three women. The first, while I was havin’ fun with her to piss Frankie off. The second, a few moments before I shoot her in the head in front of her sobbing, loving husband. And the third… You probably know her by reputation.”

“That Greek ninja girlfriend of Murdock?”

“Yes. I whispered it in her ear after I stabbed her with her sai. God, that night was awesome… One of the best of my life. How she gasped and her   
blood was so hot on my hands… Mmh… Fuck it, Daken. Stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You know, giving me a blow job won’t make me forget you still own me an answer. C’mon, who’s this one and only?”

“You don’t know him. I prefer not to talk about...”

“Uh. Him.”

“Yes, him. Another mutant. End of the story.”

“Not alive anymore?”

“Not your business.”

“So, what’s his name?”

“Romulus.”

“Never heard of him… Why are you smiling, fuckface?”

“Of course you never heard of him. He is like a shadow.”

“Yeah, whatever. Were you honest when you told him you loved him?”

“I… It’s been decades ago.”

“Were you honest? Yes or no? And why didn’t you tell anybody else? I thought you would never give up on a such important way to screw   
someone’s mind up like an ‘I love you’.”

“It’s cute you’re so interested in my past love life, Lester. I would ask about yours, but I bet that outside brutal rapes and creepy, sad crushes on   
vigilantes there’s nothing really interesting. And by the way, no, I wasn’t honest. I wasn’t. I… It was the first time we were having… He was… He   
was my master and I thought that if I told him that, he too would lov… Would care for m… He would have designed me as his heir.”

“Oh.”

“Just for that. I didn’t care for him.”

“Of course.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, now I… Hey… Mmh… Mmmmh… Wow, Lester. What is this kiss for? It’s surprisingly sweet of you.”

“God, now shut the fuck up, Daken.”


End file.
